¿Por qué vivir?
by kickforever13
Summary: Kim sufre de una vida horrible; su madre no la quiere, en la escuela la odian, su padre ha muerto,... Pero entonces llega este chico llamado Jack ¿Podrá Jack sanar las heridas de Kim?


**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Esta es una nueva historia que... la he tenido en mi cabeza por muchos días, supongo que la única manera de acabar con eso es subirla de una vez, la iba a subir después de terminar mi historia anterior "¿Buena Prima?" Pero hubieron complicaciones para continuar tal historia.**

**No estoy diciendo que no la voy a seguir, simplemente que por ahora no la voy a actualizar. **

**Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia. En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**POV KIM**

_Riip Riip_

Genial, otro día en esta vida.

Me levanto de mi cama _Riip Riip _Volteo hacia mi mesa de noche _Riip Riip _El sonido aun sigue, apago la alarma y me dirijo al baño.

Entro y me veo al espejo, trato de sonreír aunque se que es un intento en falso. Me enjuago la cara con agua, entonces escucho aquella voz.

"¡Kimberly despierta ahora mismo!" Grito mi madre desde atrás de mi puerta, golpeándola.

_No vayas _Me acerco hacia la puerta _No la abras _La abro.

"¡No me hagas esperar!" Grita en mi cara antes de abofetearme en la cara. _No la hubieras abierto._"Tienes cinco minutos para prepararte, después baja y haz el desayuno" _Ni siquiera se cocinar. Es la primera vez que lo pide._

"Sí" Dije con la mirada baja.

"¡Mírame a los ojos mientras te hablo y se dice 'Sí madre' Me tienes que tener respeto!" Grito por tercera vez en este día, mientras me tomaba por el cuello _¿Qué le hice para merecer esto?_

"Sí madre" Dije con la mayor valentía que pude sacar de mi para poder verla a los ojos.

"Ahora prepárate" Dijo bajando la escalera _Escapa _Me dirigí al baño, donde me encontraba antes de tal encuentro, me saque mi pijama de encima así como me metí en la ducha, adoraba bañarme, me encanta la sensación del agua golpear mi cuerpo, era tan relajante.

Termine de bañarme, me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí del baño. Me vestí con lo de siempre; una blusa de manga larga color azul y unos pantalones holgados color negro. Me coloco mis lentes y me amarro el pelo con una cola.

Me dirigí a la puerta _No salgas _Y salí, baje las escaleras para luego dirigirme hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba mi madre.

"10 minutos tarde" Dijo mi madre _No podía tardarme menos. _"Tienes suerte, te tardaste tanto que pedí comida a domicilio pero tu... prepare tu propia comida" _Por lo menos no me pego._

"Lo siento madre" _Sabes que no _"Seré más puntual a la próxima" _No mereces este trato. _Ella se aleja, sin decir una palabra alguna.

Hago lo mayor posible para no llorar _Uno llega a acostumbrarse _Agarro una sartén y... es inútil. No se hacer ni un huevo. _Esto es inútil. _Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse fuertemente. _Ella al fin se ha ido _(N/A Kim y su madre son las únicas que viven en la casa) Salgo de la cocina y tomo mi bolsón, me dirijo hacia la puerta y salgo, comprare algo para desayunar en el camino.

Antes de empezar a caminar veo hacia los lados, dejando el aire tocar mi cara. Veo a una familia entrar a la casa de al lado, sabia que la casa estaba en venta por lo cual imagino que la han comprado, nuevos vecinos.

Camino hacia la escuela, nunca tuve alguien quien me esperaba o acompañara, se puede decir que soy la chica tímida, la que nunca habla, la que nunca participa en clases, muy pocas veces me han oído hablar, la mayoría cree que soy muda.

Después de un rato llego a la escuela, ya que queda muy cerca de mi casa.

Veo a las personas antes de entrar, todos en grupos.

Entre ellos, los chicos 'populares' justo en la entrada para mi mala suerte.

Trato de pasar desapercibida, lamentablemente uno me mira.

"¡Hey! Es Crawford" Grito uno de ellos. _Corre._

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te mueres como tu padre?" Grita una chica; Donna para ser más especifica. _¿Por qué me hacen esto? _No aguanto más, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, corro con todas mis fuerzas, se que se están riendo, se que se sienten orgullosos, se que me odian.

Corro hacia el baño. Se que hay uno cerca.

Logro ver uno y corro hacia el, entro y para mi suerte esta vacío. Pongo el seguro y tiro mi bolsón. Me dirijo al lavamanos, me miro al espejo, mis ojos están rojos, tengo ojeras, mi pelo es un desastre, tengo la piel muy pálida, me duele el estomago _¿Cómo no? Si no he desayunado._

Me lavo la cara, tomo mi bolsón y me dirijo hacia la salida, abro la puerta y salgo. Oigo la campana sonar, estoy muy lejos del salón, no lograre estar a tiempo. Corro con todo, después de unos minutos logro llegar. Abro la puerta _No quieres entrar._

"Diez minutos tarde Kimberly" Dijo el profesor. Todo la clase voltea a verme, la mayoría esta sonriendo, saben que me castigaran.

"Lo siento" Logré murmurar, estaba muy nerviosa, no soportaba sus miradas. Sabia que deseaban lo peor para mí.

"Vete a tu asiento" Dijo, me sentí aliviada de que no me castigara. La clase empezó a reclamar la 'injusticia' que había cometido el profesor. Él no les hizo caso y siguió con la clase, ellos empezaron a murmurar. Mire hacia ellos, solo quedaba un asiento vacío, junto a la ventana.

Camine hacia tal asiento y me senté, quería poner atención a lo que decía el profesor pero me perdí en la vista de la ventana, no era un paisaje que anhelar pero yo lo encontraba interesante.

"¡Kimberly!" Grito mi profesor, sacándome de mí trance. Volví a verlo de inmediato. "Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo, ¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto. La clase se empezó a reír.

"Yo..." No podía hablar.

"Esta bien, te llamaba para decirte que el nuevo alumno Jackson se sentara contigo, que levantaras la mano para que él supieras quien eras" Dijo él. Nuevo alumno ¿Eh? _No quieres sentarte con él._

Asentí con la cabeza, así como tal chico se sentó a mi lado, tenía la cabeza baja, razón por la cual no logre saber como era. Pero algo que si logre percatar, era que vestía muy alegre, una camisa roja y unos jeans azules. Él me miro y sonrío. _Su sonrisa es hermosa._

"Hola, soy Jack" Dijo con un tono alegre. _Es muy lindo _No podía contestarle, no sabia porque, yo lo mire a los ojos, eran de un hermoso color avellana, muy profundo, sabía que si seguía viéndolos me perdería en ellos, así que lo mire en general. Tenía dos lunares que le apetecían en cada una de sus mejillas. Su pelo estaba perfectamente bien, tenia un extraño deseo de tocarlo, se veía tan suave. _Aun no le contestas._

"Ah hola" murmure pero lo suficientemente alto como para que oyera. Lo mire a los ojos una vez más, él también, no podía soportar su mirada, era muy intensa, así que baje la cabeza y cambie la vista a la pizarra. Podía sentir su mirada pero me negaba a mirarlo. Pero luego sentí su posición cambiar, el había dejado de verme.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, la clase ya había terminado, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, salí y fui hacia mi casillero. Metí mi bolso y así revise mi horario, la clase siguiente era teatro, esta era especial, ya que me encantaba, amaba actuar.

Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí hacia el teatro, para mi suerte esta vez había llegado a tiempo, me senté en uno de los asiento vacíos. Entonces entró este chico Jack, me miro y se acerco a mi _Seguro se sentara conmigo. _Por favor que no.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Dijo él _Quiero estar sola._

"Ah si" Murmure, él se sentó. Empecé a sentirme incomoda, no me gusta la gente. Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Unos minutos después, había llegado la profesora, ella era muy amable y carismática, era mi profesora favorita.

Se paro en frente de nosotros y nos saludo.

"Buenos días queridos alumnos, hoy evaluaremos cuanta dedicación le tienen a esta clase, pero antes, me he dado cuenta de que hay un alumno nuevo" Dijo ella mientras miraba su libreta. "Jackson Brewer, por favor podría levantarse para que pueda verlo" Dicho esto él se levanto. Ella sonrío. "Bienvenido"

"Gracias" Dijo Jack. "Un gusto conocerla" Sonrío. _Es educado._

"Puedes sentarte" Dijo ella sonriendo _Este chico estará rodeado de niñas para el tercer toque._

SALTO DE LINEA.

La clase termino más rápido de lo que pensé, es de agradecer, no soporto más estar al lado de este chico. Me siento extrañamente incomoda al lado de él, pero no me mal interpreten, no me gusta. Es imposible.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la profesora nos llamó.

"Antes de que se vallan quiero que sepan que el ejercicio de mañana será muy importante, ya que valdrá mucho en sus notas finales, así que quiero la mejor concentración que puedan para esa clase, pueden retirarse" Dijo ella. Así como todos nos retiramos del salón.

Fui hacia mi casillero, vi mi horario, la siguiente clase era Gimnasio _Oh no._

Es extraño, hasta ahora he tenido dos clases seguidas con este chico Jack, en todas se ha sentado conmigo _Que suerte _espero la siguiente clase no la tenga con él.

Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí hacia el Gimnasio. Cuando llegue vi solamente a un grupo de chicas _Las populares_ entre ellas se encontraba Donna _lamentablemente _Y para mi hermosa suerte, estaban justo en frente de los asientos, en mi asiento mejor dicho.

No tuve de otra, me acerque hacia ellas, pude notar como una de ellas me vio y le dijo algo a Donna en el oído, la mirada de Donna se hizo mortal, se dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Sabia que lo que venia no era bueno.

"Oh miren, es Crawford" Dijo una de ellas, mejor conocida como Lisa. La típica rubia. ¡Hey! No tengo nada contra las rubias, yo soy una de hecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí Crawford?" Pregunto Kelly, una chica con pelo negro. _Esta más que obvio que voy a clase._

"Crawford, Crawford, Crawford" Dijo Donna mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro en signo de negación. "¿Qué haces con esa ropa? ¡Es horrible! Pero tranquila, con o sin esa ropa seguirás siendo la más fea, eso ni lo dudes" Dijo sonriendo.

_Vamos, tú puedes, diles algo. _"Yo…" Es inútil. No puedo hablar.

"¿Yo que?" Dijo Kelly.

"Es muy estúpida como para hablar" Dijo Donna riendo. Creo que esta más que obvio que es la que más me odia de las tres. Nunca me ha dicho algo lindo, siempre que me habla es para insultarme, para ella; yo soy basura. "A ella" Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces Kelly me tomo del pelo mientras que Lisa de las manos. Kelly me jalo el pelo hacia atrás, provocando un dolor horrible en mi cabeza, como consecuencia grite.

"Por favor…" Trate de decir, pero no debieron escuchar, fue mas suave que un susurro.

Trate de safarme pero no podía, era inútil. Donna empezó a reírse, entonces ella me tiro una patada en el estomago, grite del dolor. Me abofeteo en la cara repetidas veces. No aguantaba el dolor. _¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?_

"Vámonos ya, antes de que venga alguien" Dijo Donna. _Gracias. _Kelly y Lisa me soltaron, dejándome caer en el duro suelo, lo que provoco otro grito. Es increíble que nadie lo oyera.

Ellas se alejaron de mí, riéndose y tal, se metieron a los vestidores. Yo aproveche para salir del Gimnasio, me dirigía al patio/jardín central.

Cuando llegue, me subí a un árbol, ya era hora de entrar a la clase, por lo tanto, si me veían, me castigarían. _Pon queja._

No podía moverme muy bien del dolor, fue muy difícil subir al árbol, pero lo logre, había llegado muy alto, me recosté en una de las ramas más gruesas. Me sentía mareada, tenía miedo y ¿Si me caía? _Tenia que luchar._

Me deje caer en la rama, cerré mis ojos y descanse.

…

_"Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda" Dijo mi padre. Al fin me estaba enseñando a bailar un baile lento._

_"Creo que estoy aprendiendo" Dije feliz, pero muy pronto se arruino mi momento, había tropezado con su pie. "Oh lo siento" Dije avergonzada._

_"Esta bien cariño" Dijo sonriéndome "En lo poco que llevamos practicando vas muy bien" _

_"Gracias" Dije feliz, amaba estar con mi padre, siempre me hacia sonreír. _

_"Alfred" Dijo mi madre mientras entraba. "Toma, el medico dijo que tenias que tomarte esto antes del almuerzo" Dijo mientras le daba un vaso con agua y unas pastillas._

_"Gracias querida" Le dijo mi padre mientras se tomaba el agua junto con las pastillas, así es; el se encontraba enfermo de gripe pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Eso decía él._

_"Querido, tienes que descansar, mejor ve a dormir" Le dijo mi madre._

_"Tienes razón" Dijo él. "Kim, te enseñare mañana, por ahora no puedo, pero te prometo que te enseñare mañana cielo" Dijo dándome un beso en la frente._

_"Esta bien padre, te quiero" Dije abrazándolo._

_"Yo también te quiero cariño" Dijo él mientras me devolvía el abrazo. "Bueno, me voy a dormir" Dijo sonriendo, mientras subía las escaleras._

_SALTO DE LINEA._

_Estaba en el pasillo cuando de repente escuche gritos… gritos que venían de mi madre. Obviamente me preocupe._

_"Madre ¿Qué sucede?" Grite desde afuera._

_"¡Kimberly!" Grito mi madre. Me ha llamado por mi nombre completo, esto no es bueno. "¡Vete de aquí!" Grito mientras lloraba._

_"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunte asustada._

_"¡Vete!" Grito._

_Yo corrí hacia mi cuarto, no sabia que sucedía, tenia miedo. _

_Me acosté en mi cama, quise dormirme, tal vez esto era solo un sueño._

_Y así caí en un profundo sueño._

_…_

_"Kimberly" Dijo mi madre mientras me sacudía._

_"¿Qué?" Dije mientras me despertaba._

_"Tenemos que ir al hospital" Dijo ella. ¿Qué?_

_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunte. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_"No puedo decirte ahora, solo ven" Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo, sacándome de la cama. Yo no dije nada más, solo la acompañe. Nos subimos en el auto y fuimos al hospital. Unos minutos después llegamos, mi madre fue a la recepción donde la llevaron con un doctor. Yo no podía entrar así que me quede afuera, esperándola._

_Unos minutos después mi madre salio con los ojos llorosos. ¿Qué sucede?_

_"Kimberly" Algo malo ocurre. "Tu padre… esta muerto"_

"¡No!" Grite. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. _Era solo un sueño. _Odiaba soñar con eso. Odiaba el recuerdo de ese día. Sí, mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años. Creo que ahí fue cuando todo empeoro. Caí en la tristeza, mi madre empezó a golpearme, no había día en que no me gritara. Todo empezó mal desde aquel día. Hasta ahora no se porque murió, mi madre no me quiere decir la causa ni nada. Si uno piensa bien no tengo nada por que seguir en esta vida, mi madre no me quiere, en la escuela me odian, mi padre murió… ¿Por qué debería vivir?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si todo sale como espero, actualizare una vez a la semana. Ya que este mes y el que viene sera muy cansado para mi, tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero siempre que pueda actualizare.**

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
